princess_peachfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Peach
"I don't know how you were raised, but I was taught to help people in need." -Princess Peach Princess Peach (casually Peach, and up until Yoshi's Safari and Super Mario 64 referred to as Princess Toadstool), is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and was created by Shigeru Miyamoto to be the damsel-in-distress throughout most Mario games. She resides in her castle along with many Toads. Her kingdom is often attacked by the Koopa Troop, a group led by Bowser. Peach has an affinity for the color pink, which accents her feminine personality and kind temperament. Peach's feminine nature and role as the damsel are often represented with her heart abilities and Princess emblems. Peach's initial design was said to represent her stubborn, yet cute, appearance.1 Since her debut, Peach has appeared in installments related to the Mario game series for over two decades. Peach is occasionally a supporting character in mainstream games, and almost always playable in spin-off installments. Her most prominent appearance to date is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. Contents hide * 1 History ** 1.1 Super Mario series *** 1.1.1 Super Mario Bros. *** 1.1.2 Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels *** 1.1.3 Super Mario Bros. 2 *** 1.1.4 Super Mario Bros. 3 *** 1.1.5 Super Mario World *** 1.1.6 Super Mario 64 / Super Mario 64 DS *** 1.1.7 Super Mario Sunshine *** 1.1.8 New Super Mario Bros. *** 1.1.9 Super Mario Galaxy *** 1.1.10 New Super Mario Bros. Wii *** 1.1.11 Super Mario Galaxy 2 *** 1.1.12 Super Mario 3D Land *** 1.1.13 New Super Mario Bros. 2 *** 1.1.14 New Super Mario Bros. U *** 1.1.15 Super Mario 3D World ** 1.2 Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! ** 1.3 Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. ** 1.4 DIC cartoons ** 1.5 Super Mario World: Mario & Yoshi's Adventure Land ** 1.6 Dr. Mario series ** 1.7 Nintendo Comics System ** 1.8 Club Nintendo ** 1.9 Super Mario-Kun ** 1.10 Mario Golf series *** 1.10.1 NES Open Tournament Golf *** 1.10.2 Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) *** 1.10.3 Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) *** 1.10.4 Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour *** 1.10.5 Mario Golf: Advance Tour *** 1.10.6 Mario Golf: World Tour ** 1.11 Mario Kart series ** 1.12 Super Mario Adventures ** 1.13 Mario's Early Years! series ** 1.14 Yoshi’s Safari ** 1.15 Mario & Wario ** 1.16 Yoshi's Cookie ** 1.17 Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium ** 1.18 Hotel Mario ** 1.19 Mario Teaches Typing series ** 1.20 Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars ** 1.21 Mario Party series ** 1.22 Game & Watch Gallery 3 ** 1.23 Mario Tennis series *** 1.23.1 Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) *** 1.23.2 Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) *** 1.23.3 Mario Power Tennis *** 1.23.4 Mario Tennis Open ** 1.24 Paper Mario series *** 1.24.1 Paper Mario *** 1.24.2 Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *** 1.24.3 Super Paper Mario *** 1.24.4 Paper Mario: Sticker Star ** 1.25 Super Smash Bros. series *** 1.25.1 Super Smash Bros. Melee *** 1.25.2 Super Smash Bros. Brawl **** 1.25.2.1 Solid Snake Codec Conversation **** 1.25.2.2 Role in the Subspace Emissary *** 1.25.3 Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U *** 1.25.4 Special Moves **** 1.25.4.1 Toad **** 1.25.4.2 Peach Bomber **** 1.25.4.3 Peach Parasol **** 1.25.4.4 Vegetable **** 1.25.4.5 Peach Blossom ** 1.26 Mario & Luigi series *** 1.26.1 Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *** 1.26.2 Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *** 1.26.3 Mario & Luigi: Bowser’s Inside Story *** 1.26.4 Mario & Luigi: Dream Team ** 1.27 Mario Pinball Land ** 1.28 Mario Baseball series *** 1.28.1 Mario Superstar Baseball *** 1.28.2 Mario Super Sluggers ** 1.29 Super Princess Peach series *** 1.29.1 Super Princess Peach *** 1.29.2 Super Princess Daisy *** 1.29.3 New Super Princess Peach *** 1.29.4 New Super Princess Daisy ** 1.30 Mario Strikers series ** 1.31 Mario Hoops 3-on-3 ** 1.32 Mario & Sonic series *** 1.32.1 Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *** 1.32.2 Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *** 1.32.3 Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *** 1.32.4 Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games ** 1.33 Itadaki Street series ** 1.34 Mario Sports Mix ** 1.35 Other appearances, cameos and references * 2 General information ** 2.1 Character description ** 2.2 Clothing *** 2.2.1 Alternate outfits **** 2.2.1.1 Primary sports outfits **** 2.2.1.2 Soccer uniforms **** 2.2.1.3 Motorbike gear **** 2.2.1.4 Winter wear **** 2.2.1.5 Rhythmic gymnastics/swimwear **** 2.2.1.6 Other ** 2.3 Development *** 2.3.1 Name ** 2.4 Personality and traits ** 2.5 Powers and abilities *** 2.5.1 Skills * 3 Relationships ** 3.1 Family ** 3.2 Love interests ** 3.3 Friends ** 3.4 Foes and rivals * 4 List of appearances by date * 5 Official profiles and statistics ** 5.1 Super Paper Mario Catch Cards * 6 Portrayals * 7 Gallery * 8 Quotes * 9 Names in other languages * 10 Trivia * 11 References Super Mario series Super Mario Bros. Peach's first appearance. Super Mario Bros. was Peach's debut appearance. Bowser invades the Mushroom Kingdom, transforms its inhabitants into various objects, and kidnaps Peach (then known as "Princess Toadstool") so she cannot reverse his spell. Mario and Luigi go to rescue her. After they defeat Bowser, the brothers rescue Toadstool. In thanks, Toadstool gave Mario a kiss on the cheek. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels In Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Bowser kidnaps Peach again. Mario and Luigi travel through the Mushroom Kingdom again to save her. After defeating Bowser, the Bros. save her again. Super Mario Bros. 2 In Super Mario Bros. 2, Princess Toadstool (Peach in the Game Boy Advance remake Super Mario Advance), along with Mario, Luigi and Toad, sets out to rescue Subcon from the evil Wart. Toadstool's main ability is limited fluttering time after jumping, but she has poor vertical jumps. Toadstool is the weakest character in the game and has the slowest "pull time" of vegetables. Super Mario Bros. 3 In ''Super Mario Bros. 3 Mario Bros. 3, Bowser sends his Koopalings to capture parts of the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Toadstool (Peach in the Game Boy Advance remake Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3) sends Mario and Luigi to defeat the Koopalings. She helps them by sending them items. After the Bros. defeat the final Koopaling, they return to find that Bowser has kidnapped Toadstool. The two travel to Bowser's hideout in Dark Land and rescue her. In the English version, Toadstool plays a joke on Mario and Luigi at the very end by saying to them, "Thank you, but our princess is in another castle! ... Just kidding!" ''Super Mario World '' In Super Mario World, Mario, Luigi and Toadstool are having a vacation in Dinosaur Land when Bowser kidnaps Toadstool again. He takes her to his castle in the Valley of Bowser. He holds her inside his Koopa Clown Car during his battle with the Bros., which allows her to throw them items. After she is rescued, Toadstool kisses Mario on the cheek. ''Super Mario 64'' / ''Super Mario 64 DS “Dear Mario, please come to the castle. I've baked a cake for you. Yours truly, Princess Toadstool, Peach.” —'Peach's letter to Mario '''Peach's letter to Mario' ' In ''Super Mario 64, Peach invites Mario to her castle for cake, but before he arrives, Bowser takes control over the Power Stars and seals Peach in the fresco over the entrance of the castle. After Mario defeats Bowser and rescues Peach, Peach thanks Mario by kissing him and baking him cake. This installment is the only game for the Mario series overall to provide both Peach's Japanese and Western names. In the original Japanese version, it was merely listed as "Peach" - in the North American release and subsequent editions, the letter is formally typed with "Toadstool" and personally signed with "Peach" in pink underneath. This marked a transition to the widespread use of her original name in other markets, therefore making it an international standard and the first (and only) time Japan heard the North American name of the princess (in the Shindou Edition and its remake), though most of the in-game text refers to her as "Toadstool". Super Mario 64 DS had the same plot, except this time Yoshi, Luigi, and Wario also help Mario rescue Peach. In this remake, she wears a ponytail which was. A little known feature of both games is that if the player searches in the Princess's Secret Slide room, they will find a memo from Peach. It reads "My castle is in great peril!! I know it's because of Bowser again. Will he never tire of terrorizing us? He stole the castle's Power Stars and disappeared into the walls along with us! Retrieve all of the Power Stars from the walls and the paintings in the castle." She has another memo in Bowser in the Dark World, teaching Mario how to fight Bowser (though it is only directly addressed as her in the original version). Super Mario Sunshine In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth go to Isle Delfino for vacation. However, she noticed something amiss in the tour video: Specifically, that there was an ominous figure in the background in the video who resembled Mario. She also attempted, to no avail, to defend Mario during his trial at Isle Delfino after it became apparent he was framed for defacing the island with gunk. While Mario is cleaning Delfino Plaza as part of his sentencing, Shadow Mario grabs her and runs off. Mario chases Shadow Mario and rescues Peach. After Mario collects ten Shine Sprites, Shadow Mario kidnaps Peach and takes her to Pinna Park. When Mario confronts him, he reveals that he is Bowser's son Bowser Jr. and says that Peach is his mother (to her shock) and that he is protecting her from Mario. He attacks Mario in his Mecha-Bowser, but Mario defeats him. Bowser Jr. flees to Corona Mountain with Peach. Mario makes his way to Corona Mountain and finds Bowser and Bowser Jr. forcing Peach to swim with them. Mario defeats Bowser and rescues Peach. They then managed to spend their vacation for real. This is also the first Mario game where Princess Peach ever ties her hair up into a ponytail. Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Main-Character Category:Females